


On the Edge

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "But could your hands ever feel as good as me?""You give yourself too much credit."





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Dragon Age, any pair, edging

"You are terrible, you know that?"

Bull chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Dorian's neck. Dorian was trembling in his arms, hips thrusting forward, desperate for release. His moved a hand down, one hand just barely brushing against the head of Dorian's cock. Dorian whimpered, thrusting against Bull's hand and whining when Bull moved his hand away. "Careful what you say, Dorian."

Dorian rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder at Bull. "Or what? I could go take care of myself right now if I wanted to."

"You could," Bull replied, giving a sudden, hard thrust that had Dorian gasping. He continued to thrust, holding Dorian's hands down so he couldn't touch himself. "But could your hands ever feel as good as me?"

"You give yourself too much credit."

"Says the man who continues to come back to my bed," Bull replied, stopping before Dorian could come, making the mage cuss. 

"I hate you."

"You love me."

Dorian looked over his shoulder again, his features softening. He wriggled one of his hands out from under Bull's and touched the other's cheek. "I do love you," He said, tracing his fingers along Bull's lips. "but, you might find your bed very lonely in the next couple of nights if you don't let me come in the next few seconds."

"I think you're bluffing."

"Do you really want to test that?"

Bull just shook his head and pulled out. Dorian started to protest before he found himself on his stomach and Bull thrusting into him once more. Dorian gripped the sheets tightly as Bull thrust hard and fast. 

There was an explosion from the other side of the room as Dorian came, the curtains bursting into flames and startling both of them. Quickly realizing his mistake, Dorian put out the fire.

"Dorian, Kadan, did you really just set the curtains on fire?"

"I uh-I believe I did."

Bull started to laugh and Dorian found he couldn't help but to join in. They moved to lay next to each other, still laughing. Dorian leaned in and gave Bull a kiss. "I'm sorry. I'll replace them tomorrow."

Bull just shrugged and wrapped his arms around Dorian. "Or we could just leave the window open."

"Amatus. No."


End file.
